


stuck on you

by groupieforbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bucky Barnes Goes to Therapy, Deception, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eating, F/M, Face Slapping, Food, Housewife Kink, Knotting, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Omega Verse, Stalking, Swearing, Tampering with Medication, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupieforbucky/pseuds/groupieforbucky
Summary: a mechanical error leads bucky to something he's been missing
Relationships: Alpha!James "Bucky" Barnes/Omega!Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckyownsmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/gifts).



> my gift/entry for buckyownsmylife's 2,000 follower/birthday challenge

a muttered curse fell from bucky’s lips as he shook himself off under the awning. he _really_ needed to stay on top of checking that weather app on his phone because this was the second time this month he found himself walking into the lobby soaking wet. despite his appearance, the receptionists all dished out the same warm greetings they did every week. it wasn’t until recently that he forced himself to stop thinking they were grimacing at him. shuffling into the elevator, he stared at the fifth button with a smile.

he was happy with himself, really thought he was making some great progress. and it was all thanks to this new doc that sam had recommended when the fancy one tony originally sent him to didn’t… work out.

it wasn’t that she wasn’t good at what she did, it was just that bucky couldn’t stand the artificial floral scent that she saturated herself in. he assumed it was meant to be enticing, mimic that of an omega, but it was just too cloying for him. he’d come home with it stuck to his clothes, and it would linger in his apartment for hours if he didn’t throw everything in the wash and shower right then. the whole ordeal ruined each session for him, causing him frustration before he could even make it into the office.

all that was behind him now.

the elevator lurched slightly as it began its ascension, illuminated numbers climbing along with it, accompanied by a cheery little voice to announce each one. the doors opened, and he stepped off instinctually, not really paying attention to what awaited him. when he did look up, it was to what seemed to be a dozen or more piercing little screams and giggles.

“hi there! here to register?” bucky looked to his left at the voice, blinking a few times to get his bearings.

“what? uh… no, i…” his voice trailed off as his head turned on its own back to the walls of floor-to-ceiling windows. a sea of colors danced across his sight, little bodies bouncing around the room with various toys in hand. some of them sitting quietly in a corner, taking turns pointing to pictures in a book. it was all a blur to him, slate eyes zeroing in on one of the two adults in the room. his heart felt like it had come to a complete stop as he watched her; toddler on her hip, free hand cradling the back of another one’s head as they clung to her leg.

“can i _help_ you?” the tone was accusatory now, put off by the way he just stood there staring into the herd of small children.

forcing himself, he was able to bring his gaze back to the older woman next to him. she probably wasn’t older than _him_ , but her hair was graying around her temples, and there were a few fine lines across her face. bucky cleared his throat and tried to find his voice. “sorry, i must have… i’m supposed to be on the fifth floor.”

her stern features smoothed out a little, but she brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “damn it to hell,” she grumbled, hand falling away to reach for a clunky phone on the desk in front of her. she held it to her ear and punched in a number without looking, now offering him a sympathetic smile. “sorry about that. we had some maintenance done on the elevator last week, and it’s been skipping floors, mixing up floors, not moving at all… you name it. they were supposed to have fixed it over the weekend, but i guess you can’t take anyone’s word anymore.”

“yeah,” he chuckled, “guess not.” fidgeting from foot to foot, bucky found himself glancing back through the windows out of the corner of his eye. the woman was talking privately to the two kids from before and a third one that had a sour look on their face. the one that had been in her arms was clutching her hand so tightly, bucky saw their little knuckles turning white. if he were anyone else, maybe he wouldn’t have been able to see it, but he could clearly make out the way she squeezed back reassuringly.

“you can use the service stairs, they’re just down the hall,” the lady beside him offered, pointing a finger behind him to a big metal door. he didn’t have the chance to respond before she was animatedly telling off whoever was on the other end of the phone. bucky gave a smile anyway and turned to head down the hall.

and he tried, he really did, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering back over to the scene through the windows.

the other two kids were gone from her side, but the one that had clung to her so tightly continued to trail behind her as she made her way around the room. she watched each of the children carefully, a smile on her lips that made his chest flutter within his ribs. it froze him in place with a hand on the cold, metal handle of the door.

until the sharp click of another door closing caught his attention, and he looked over to see the older woman making her way through the rush of children circling her legs. he panicked, scrambling into the stairwell before anyone could catch him standing there. if his head was on right, he would’ve taken a moment to collect himself. instead, he climbed up the stairs two at a time and threw open the door to the fifth floor. the familiar sight of the waiting room eased his shaking hands, warm notes of cinnamon from the candle that was always burning filling his senses.

“there you are. was starting to think the rain had washed you away.” he looked up to his therapist, trying to force a laugh. it came out strained, causing her to furrow her brows at him. “everything all right?”

“yeah. yeah, no, i just… the elevator spit me out on the wrong floor.”

“daycare?” she asked, quirking a brow. bucky nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “ah, yes. children can be a little overwhelming when-”

“no,” he interrupted, feeling his skin crawl at the thoughts racing through his mind. “no, there was this woman…”

“moira? little bit of gray in her hair, super nice until she’s not? she is _definitely_ overwhelming.”

the more she spoke, the more frustrated bucky grew, but he didn’t know why. or, better yet, how to _stop_ it. so he just kept his head down and followed her to their usual room.

they went through the motions; talking about how his journaling was going, what things he was doing to take a moment for himself, and so on. the entire time, all he could think about was that woman through the windows of the daycare. he wanted to bring her up, see if maybe his doc knew anything about _her_. or at least try to get an explanation for what he was feeling toward the stranger.

none of it came up, though. how would he even try to start a conversation like that? would his doc say something to her? hell, he’d have to find a new one. _again_. and also explain to sam why the hell he just gave up on all the progress he’d made. none of that sounded worth it, so he kept his mouth shut and left with a confirmation of his appointment exactly a week later.

he got himself together before bracing the storm outside, securing the cap on his head. fat raindrops pelted against his face, further soaking his clothes and leaving a chill to his bones. it’d probably only be another month before days like these turned into snow days, and he’d be reaching for his heavier boots at the back of his closet. that also meant he could bulk up a little more, using the holidays as an excuse.

the thought made his stomach grumble, guiding him to the little café across the street. he’d been to it a few times, once stopping before a session to grab himself and his doc some pick-me-ups. it was nice, cozy. and had a great view of the double doors to the building he’d just left.

it was only until the rain let up, and then he’d be on his way. and he wasn’t _watching_ the building, that was just all there was to look at from his spot in the corner booth by the front windows. a few people came in and out, mostly people like him who had just stopped in for an appointment of some kind. it wasn’t until the sun started dropping below the skyline, darkening the streets even more, that he noticed more professional-looking people filing out with their umbrellas. guess he was the only one that hadn’t checked that stupid app.

when cars started pulling up to the curb, bucky sat up in his seat a little.

they were all low and sleek like the ones stark had himself driven around in, blue lights on their dashboards glowing through the windows in the rising darkness. as he was shaking his head at the thought, the doors to the building opened, and two figures stepped out. little feet fit snugly into equally small rubber boots stomped their way over the pavement, getting derailed toward every dip in the sidewalk that had collected enough water to splash in.

and there _she_ was; clutching tiny fists, giggling wholeheartedly at the antics of each child she brought out to their parents. for the most part, someone would get out of the driver’s side to greet their kid, but there were a few who stayed in the shelter of their car. she didn’t seem bothered that she had to help those few children into their carseats, buckling them up with precision, smile always on her lips. bucky gripped the edge of the table, chest tingling again.

before he knew it, she was emerging from the building again, this time with a bag over her shoulder. he checked his watch and nearly choked when he saw it was almost quarter after seven. hurrying out of the café as calmly as he could, he sought out the bright yellow raincoat she’d been wearing. she was only about half a block ahead on the other side of the street, and he quickly fell into step, trying to rationalize what the hell he was doing.

it was dark. and still raining pretty hard. he could tell himself that he just wanted to make sure she got home safely. that was all. so he kept his distance, stayed behind her on the subway, observing the way every other alpha in the car puffed out their chests when she got on. either she didn’t notice, which was damn near impossible, or she chose not to react and kept her gaze on the digital board overhead.

she got off in a trendier part of brooklyn, a ways from his own two bedroom, but it was still charming. a few newer buildings were mixed in with the ones he remembered, more kids on bikes than by him. he came to a stop next to a tree when she ducked into a little mom-and-pop market, rain pouring off the green and white awning over it.

she seemed to know the people inside as she chatted comfortably with them, sorting through different vegetables. from within her purse, she produced something that looked like netting from where he stood. squinting a little, he could make out it was some kind of bag, seemingly homemade, wooden handles threaded into the loose stitches.

on her way out, she held up the bag and called over her shoulder, “won’t need to wash these that much tonight, huh?” the joke earned her a few laughs, everyone smiling and wishing her a good night as she stepped back onto the sidewalk.

bucky lost her when she stepped inside an old apartment building on the corner of the block. he could see her juggling everything in her hands, trying to slip her key in the lock without losing her belongings.

swallowing thickly, bucky continued to stand there in front of her building, gazing up at the rows of lit and unlit windows. again, he could rationalize this by saying he just wanted to make sure she got in okay.

but when a window on the corner of the fourth floor lit up, and he only found himself climbing the fire escape of the building across from it… well there wasn’t much he could come up with for an excuse.

in the pouring rain, with nothing to shield himself but the brim of his hat, bucky sat up on the roof opposite her, squinting to see into the small apartment.

it was decorated nicely for such a tight space. lots of warm, wooden furniture and rugs thrown onto the hardwood floors. artwork lined the walls, small picture frames clustered together in groups here and there. movement drew his attention back to her as she toed off her boots onto a mat, hanging her coat right above it.

bucky couldn’t make out exactly what she was whipping up in her small kitchen, only that she had begun to wash and prep the few vegetables she’d gotten at the corner store. he assumed it was a soup of sorts as she dumped everything into a pot, reaching to the cabinet beside the stove for different jars most likely containing spices.

she abandoned the pot on the stove to shuffle into her bedroom. from his angle, bucky could only see her back as she peeled off her clothes from the day, tossing them into a small basket near the closet. and then she disappeared into her bathroom, door cracked behind her.

maybe that would have been a good time to pack it in, but he stayed practically glued to the spot until that bathroom door opened again. clad in nothing but a towel, she began digging through the drawers of her dresser before slipping into the shirt and underwear she produced.

fascinated, bucky watched her smear some kind of green substance over her face, checking herself over in the mirror after she was covered. from there, she started to rub lotion into every inch of skin she could reach. it made him chuckle to himself.

the rest of her night consisted of eating her dinner in front of the tv, cleaning up the dishes, rinsing off her face, putting _more_ stuff on her face, and finally collapsing in bed.

bucky’s consisted of shuffling his way home and spending the rest of the night on his couch, eyes steadily fixed on the blank tv screen.

~

he waited. a whole month spent camping out on rooftops and keeping a small journal of each day’s schedule. _her_ schedule.

weekdays were for work; bright and early she woke to begin getting ready for the day. it started with a cup of tea, her pulling out clothes and doing a few little stretches while she waited for the kettle to go off. breakfast was light and easy; toast with some kind of topping or a bowl of yogurt and granola as she enjoyed her tea. more stuff on her face, getting dressed as she finished her tea, and finally stepping out of her apartment. 

bucky assumed her building must not have an elevator because he always managed to get down to the street before her.

from there, she made her way to the daycare where she remained until about the same time each night. without a hitch, her nights went as follows: a short trip to the corner store for whatever she might need for dinner that evening, shower, a few episodes of some show, then bed. every other night she applied some kind of mush to her face, not always the green one.

her bedroom was always too dark for him to see into, but a few nights he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her profile as she scrolled through her phone. it was always the morning after those nights that she was extra groggy, occasionally trading in breakfast for a quick snack from her pantry so she could get an extra few minutes in bed. he’d have to explain to her that she needed to break that habit.

on the weekends, her routine changed significantly.

she took full advantage of her days off, choosing to sleep in until the sun was bright above the city. she still did her stretches and face routine, but it was only on saturday that she had her tea and cooked herself breakfast. throughout the day, she snacked on whatever was leftover from the week and spent most of her time on the couch, glued to the tv. other than occasional bathroom breaks, she hardly moved at all until beginning her usual nighttime routine, sans shower.

sundays were probably his favorite day.

stretches and face stuff, as always. but then a quick trip to either the trendy bakery a few blocks down for a muffin and a small seasonal drink of her choice, or the deli on the other end of the neighborhood that bucky was familiar with. they had the best bagels in brooklyn, and that’s exactly what she got along with a fruit smoothie that they made in-house, too.

she always enjoyed her breakfast on her walk back to her apartment because as soon as she walked through the door, she set to work cleaning every inch of the place until the sun had disappeared for the day. with the windows still open to air out the smell of lemons and bleach, she ordered herself dinner for delivery. a bath concluded her weekend, and it all started over again monday morning.

in the time he spent watching her, _studying_ her, he’d kept her to himself. bucky didn’t bring her up to anyone at work, and he held off on telling his therapist about her until it was a sure thing. which he knew it was going to be, but he didn’t wanna count his chickens before they hatched, just in case.

finally confident with his plan, he called into the doc’s office and asked if he could come in later for his upcoming appointment. not wanting to disturb his busy schedule as an avenger, they complied without hesitating.

then, on sunday, he took a chance and headed into the bakery near her place a few minutes before she usually showed up. there was a chance she’d go to the deli, but the bakery had a new spiced apple muffin that they started rolling out during the week, and he figured she was _dying_ to try it.

as he waited at the end of the counter for his caramel macchiato, the bell above the door chimed, and he knew it was her without even looking.

overpowering all the saccharine notes in the place, this dainty, warm, crisp scent filled his senses. it was like a mix of fresh laundry and spring flowers with the faintest hint of vanilla in it to leave a sweetness at the back of his throat after he breathed in. subconsciously puffing up, bucky noticed the aroma spike, as if she had finally noticed him.

“here you go, sir,” the young kid behind the counter slid his drink over to him, making to head back for the register before bucky stopped him.

“i’ll pay for the lady’s order, too.” the older handed over enough to cover her usual and a decent tip for the kid before taking a seat at one of the booths along the back wall. he pulled out the little journal he’d been taking notes in and got ready to document the next few minutes.

now, this part could go one of two ways. either bucky had read her all wrong, and she’d simply scoff at the gesture of an _alpha_ paying for her breakfast and leave, or she’d do exactly what he expected her to and come over to express her appreciation. when he heard her fumble through her surprise after the kid explained everything was paid for, he knew he had her.

watching from the corner of his eye, bucky saw her hover at the pick-up counter awkwardly for a few seconds, muffin sat in her hand untouched. he jotted down the way she bounced the ball of her foot, took a step toward him only to retreat back to the counter.

deciding to spare her, he finally looked up while taking a sip of his coffee. she diverted her eyes, turning her head to the side to expose her neck for a moment just like the omegas used to do way back when. there wasn’t enough time for him to write down the behavior in his journal before she was looking back up to him, a small smile on her lips. he took a mental note, trying to force himself to remember to write it down the second he could.

she stepped forward again, stopping short when the kid called out for her with her drink in hand. she turned to take it with a quiet ‘ _thank you_ ,’ finally making her way over to bucky’s table.

for a second, he couldn’t process everything that was happening with her standing only a couple feet away, scent frying his brain. she bit her lip nervously, trying to discreetly bare her neck again. the skin was smooth and untouched, begging to be broken.

“hello,” he finally spit out, realizing she was waiting for him to speak first. the pen in his hand was nearly burning with how badly he wanted to jot down these new mannerisms. but he fought it, placing the utensil into the crease of his journal and shutting the thing so she wouldn’t catch a glimpse of his findings.

“hi,” she breathed, bouncing the ball of her foot again, pinky finger rubbing along the underside of her to-go cup. “um, thank you… for paying for my order.”

“my pleasure.” silence fell between them as they stared at one another. swallowing thickly, she quickly glanced over to the seat across from him. “care to join me?”

“i don’t wanna intrude…”

“not at all,” he grinned, lifting his hand from the journal to motion for her to sit. she did so happily, scent warping to release brighter notes, more like summer blossoms. as she slid into place, her legs brushed against his knee before coming to settle between his spread limbs.

“sorry,” she murmured, fiddling with the wrapper to her muffin.

“that’s quite all right…” it took her a moment before she picked up on his quirked eyebrow, offering up her name with a coy smile. “james,” he replied, chuckling when she looked away shyly. “but i’m guessing you knew that already?”

“well… i _did_ have history classes in school. and i _do_ own a tv…” that made his jaw clench slightly. he didn’t want her seeing the shit they said about him on some of those channels. “sorry,” she whimpered, leaning forward in her seat so that a blast of her scent could waft over to him. “i… i just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

immediately hating the way a sourness took over that touch of vanilla, bucky began purring from deep within his chest. the low vibrations caused her eyes to flutter for a second, booth beneath her squeaking as she adjusted herself.

“i appreciate that.” he took another sip from the cup before him, watching as she did the same. her nose twitched ever so slightly, and he smiled around the lip of his mug. “no good?”

“huh?” a little droplet clung to her bottom lip, making the flesh shimmer in the bright sunlight flooding in from the windows opposite them.

“your drink, d’ya not like it?”

licking away the drop, she shook her head, scent twisting again. this time it was a bit more rustic, little traces of a river running through the woods.

“i-i like it.” a wave of confidence flowed through bucky’s veins to know he was having this much of an effect on her without even really trying. this was the perfect time. “do you like yours?” she chirped, tracking his arm as he reached down into his pocket.

“i do,” he smiled, bringing the phone up to make a show of staring at his empty home screen. “damn…” just like that, her chest deflated, and her aroma dropped into a sickly stench that made him feel horrible for what he was doing. but it was necessary. “i’m sorry, i gotta run. it was a delight meeting you, doll.”

looking up to him as he stood, she tightened the press of her knees against one another and sighed, “you, too, alpha…” after a second, her eyes blew wide. “bucky! i mean, james! i- ugh,” she whined, burying her face in her hands.

laughing at her fumbling, he snatched up his journal, slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. “don’t worry about it…” she peeked from between her fingers, slowly removing them when he reached toward her. holding her gaze, he tore off a piece of the muffin still sitting before her. “omega.”

with a final smile as he popped the crumbly treat into his mouth, bucky turned on his heels and walked out into the biting autumn air. he crossed the street to wait behind some huge armoire someone had left out with the trash, trying to scribble down the few observations he’d made while still keeping an eye on her through the windows.

she sat there for quite some time, cautiously glancing around the bakery. he wasn’t sure exactly why she was keeping tabs on everyone. that is, until she pulled his discarded mug across the table toward herself, lifting it up to her nose by the small plate under it. her eyes shut gently as she inhaled what was left of him along the handle and rim. it made a growl rip up his throat, startling the older woman that was walking by.

when she finally made it home, her usual cleaning routine was a disaster. twice she’d used the wrong cleaner for the surface she was scrubbing, and he’d lost count of how many times she’d dropped the spray bottle or rag she’d been holding.

he could tell she was flustered, saw it in the way she pressed her center tightly to the arm of her couch when she was dusting the pictures above it. when the sun had finally set, she skipped ordering dinner and instead scavenged through her fridge for little snacks that eventually filled her stomach. her long bath was traded for a quick shower, hands fumbling through dressing herself in a simple night shirt and panties once she emerged.

the lights went out, and bucky’s hand clenched around his binoculars so forcefully the metal strained between his fingers. he was about to pack everything in for the night when a flash of orange caught his attention.

a candle placed on her nightstand bathed her in honeyed light, letting him watch as she fell onto her bed heavily. she rolled around for a few moments, spreading her limbs across the mattress, rubbing her palms atop her sheets. until finally, she rolled onto her stomach, one cheek pressed into the bed so that he had a clear view of her squished face.

slowly, her knees began inching up until her ass was facing the ceiling, wiggling playfully for no one in particular. except bucky _knew_ it was for him. the way her chest slid closer to her thighs, arching her back impossibly… it was all because he’d wound her up. left her reeling with his musky scent and low rumbles of sweet words.

with a tug of her hand, her shirt slid down to expose her back, but bucky was more focused on the hand that was creeping up the insides of her thighs. it pushed past the elastic band of her underwear, disappearing from his sight as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

bucky watched, mesmerized, as she worked herself over. her body trembled from the jerks of her hand, free one coming up to grasp onto her pillow in desperation. he was torn between eyeing the way her brows knitted and her lips formed what he could only assume to be delicious pleas, and the muscles from her thighs up to her navel spasming more and more as each second passed.

she seemed to finally snap, body going stiff until it shook uncontrollably, face contorting before she buried it further into the sheets. lifelessly, her arm fell back down to her mattress, knees slipping out from under her. on heavy limbs, she wormed her way over to the edge of the bed to blow out her candle.

bucky had to wonder if the wax even had a chance to melt, or if the whole ordeal had really gone by as quickly as it felt to him. the thought left a grin on his face the rest of the night.

~

“i met someone.”

bucky was hesitant at first to finally bring his omega up to his doc. although everything was set in stone, he worried about certain things not adding up if even one thing didn’t go off perfectly. but with only a few minutes left until the ball really got rolling, his skin was practically itching to divulge his secret, and the words just flew out of his mouth during a lull toward the end of their session.

“oh? how has that been? what are they like?”

taking a deep breath, the brunet paced himself. “wonderful. has a routine that she likes to stick to, which i can appreciate.” they shared a laugh, bucky smoothing his palms down the front of his jeans. “she likes to cook, cleans everything until it sparkles…” he swallowed audibly, steadying his breathing. “great with kids.”

“careful there. your man-out-of-time complex is showing.”

bucky chuckled, running his hands through the sides of his hair. he could feel the way his jacket had gotten tighter around his shoulders with the movement. “sorry,” he grinned, “i don’t mean any offense.”

“of course not, it’s expected. outdated, but expected.” in the brief silence, bucky glanced over to the clock on the wall. “those are important qualities to you, though?”

“yeah, i mean… ain’t everything, but they’re admirable.”

“you’d like to be a family man, then?”

“yes.”

the answer was quick, probably too quick judging by the slight twitch to the doc’s brow. she nodded thoughtfully, sitting back in her chair as she gathered her thoughts for whatever she was about to say.

“before we wrap up, let me just remind you that… we’re all human,” she laughed, putting her hands up for emphasis. “it’s great that you’ve found someone you feel a connection with, i’m _thrilled_ about it, honestly. but let’s try not to put her on a pedestal, right? it’s highly likely she may not meet every expectation you set for her.”

but in bucky’s mind, she already _had_. in fact, she’d exceeded them, set new ones he didn’t even realize he had until she came along.

“i hear ya,” he smiled, standing from his seat with another look to the clock. right on time. “next week, usual time? sorry about this weird one…”

“no need to apologize. next week. usual time. enjoy your week, bucky.”

he hovered at the elevator for a few moments, finger just barely touching the down arrow. this was 50/50, and he hated it. hated all these little intricacies that he hadn’t gotten a chance to narrow down. there was a chance she took the stairs, and then what would he do?

letting out a quiet growl of frustration, he stepped back from the sliding doors and made for the stairs. hesitation froze him in place for a few moments, worrying about his choice. until he picked up on faint muffled goodbyes, and his feet started carrying him down the flight before him.

just beside the metal door marked with a giant number four, bucky waited until the approaching footsteps were right on the other side. as the click of the lock sounded, he stepped forward. metal struck metal and a warmth crashed into his back.

“i-i’m so sorry,” she squeaked out, gasping as his scent finally registered.

“i’ll be damned,” he chuckled. “small world.”

her hand fell away from the door, allowing it to snap shut. he could see the excitement welling up inside her, overjoyed that they’d run into each other again. even as they stood in silence for a beat, her scent gave it away.

“i didn’t… what are you doing here?”

“ah, kinda embarrassing… i see the doc on the floor above.”

her expression softened, but it softened in a way that wasn’t pitying. she wasn’t being patronizing like some were known to. “that’s not embarrassing,” she asserted quietly. bucky offered her a small smile in return, stepping aside and motioning for her to start down the stairs. “may i ask why you’re not using the elevator?”

“didn’t wanna jam it up for the people that work here who actually need it.” the lie flowed so easily he almost believed it himself.

looking over her shoulder at him, she grinned, “that’s very considerate.”

“speaking of considerate,” he started, clearing his throat, “sorry for rushing out on ya yesterday… didn’t even leave a number or anything. head wasn’t on right, i guess.”

“it’s really no big deal. besides, seems like we were meant to run into each other again.” she stopped short a couple stairs below him, spinning to look up into his eyes with her own blown wide. “i-i didn’t mean that any kinda way, i just-”

bucky laughed, shaking his head. “it’s fine. i think i was a little forward myself yesterday.”

feeling her cheeks grow hot, she turned to begin back down the stairs. just as she pushed out into the lobby, she murmured, “i didn’t mind.”

bucky could see the way her pupils dilated under the harsh fluorescent lights, knew that his own were more than likely doing the same. probably had been all day at the thrill of finally getting to speak to her again. and, just as always, she didn’t disappoint. another expectation met.

“would i be pushing my luck if i offered to walk you home?”

“not at all.”

so this time, bucky followed her home close enough to smell her the entire way. he kept the conversation flowing easily, basked in the way her knees shook when he gripped the rail above her on the subway. he accompanied her into the corner store, helped her pick out the best tomatoes, carried the bag for her like his ma taught him.

when they stepped up to the entrance of her apartment building, she climbed the two little steps, facing him with a glint in her eyes.

“seems like a nice place,” he offered, knowing it was suitable, but holding back that he could give her better.

“yeah, recently renovated. i managed to snag one of the few units they hadn’t touched yet, so it’s a bit cheaper than the rest.”

careful with her money. he’d have to add that to the list.

offering her bag over, bucky thought over his next move. he didn’t wanna throw too many coincidences out there at once, otherwise he’d be dead on arrival. she was smart, she’d figure it out. he needed her to think it was all her idea.

“are you free again this sunday? i’d like to have a proper meal with you.”

she nodded enthusiastically, “that same place? or maybe somewhere else? i know this spot that has the best bagels in brooklyn.”

~

so they met up for breakfast every sunday and dinner every monday after her shift. it took some finagling to keep her suspicions low since he didn’t wanna completely put the doc out by moving their appointment. but she didn’t seem to notice that he was always waiting in the lobby instead of bumping into her in the stairwell.

it went on like that for a few weeks until she finally invited him up to her place so she could cook them something. at first, she waited until he’d left to go about her usual nightly routine, but it wasn’t long before she was chatting with him from the kitchen with that green mess all over her face. bucky sat in the living room, mindlessly flipping through her tv, but his focus was always on whatever she’d decided to talk about.

there were only a couple things that troubled him.

the first being that she always had her bedroom door shut when he was over. even when she went back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom, she shut the door behind her. bucky could understand it to an extent. that was her nest in there, and they weren’t properly mated. even as aggravated as it made him, he’d have to deal with it.

the second was that she hadn’t gone into heat _once_ since he started watching her.

it was no big deal when he was still out on that rooftop. he figured she was on some kind of suppressant or maybe even just irregular, but now that he was around to influence her, it was driving him up the wall.

emboldened by her comfort with his scent in her home, he took it upon himself to get a bit more information. waiting until she was safely at work, he entered her place with the spare key she’d given him and went straight for her bathroom. the first thing he did was open her windows, allowing the fresh air to carry away any remnants of his scent he might leave behind in her sacred space.

as tempting as it was to bury himself in the mess of sheets she used as a nest, he pushed the urge down and began sorting through her medicine cabinet. tucked behind various bottles, he pulled out a slim package with foil backing. there was no label on it, but he recognized it the second he saw the little pink pills.

bucky felt his blood nearly melt through his veins.

it was one thing for her to be on suppressants, but taking an experimental one meant to block out even _mate_ pheromones? was she out of her mind?

vision practically red around the edges, the brunet tore through the packaging until each little tablet, one by one, flew out into the open space. some landed in the sink, most on the floor. his chest was heaving, _straining_ to level his breathing as he stared at them.

like someone had dumped ice water over him, bucky began to panic. his first thought was getting the pills cleaned up, _all of them_. he counted and recounted over and over until he was confident he’d gotten them all. stuffing them into the pocket of his jeans, he looked to the ruined package, biting his lips. he couldn’t just leave without replacing it because then _she’d_ replace it _and_ be suspicious of him.

glancing at his watch, he cursed to himself. with any luck, he could make it to the tower, get someone to do him a favor, get back to slip the replacement into its spot, and be outta there in enough time for his scent to disperse.

that was the first night in a while that he spent across from her building, but he had to make sure nothing raised any red flags. like always, they texted through the evening, and in the morning, she shot him her usual cheery greeting.

all that was left to do was wait.

~

come saturday, bucky knew his little placebos had succeeded when she woke up and immediately stripped herself bare. he watched her begin shuffling things around on her bed to prepare for what they both knew was coming. it hurt him to see her in the early stages of what was probably her first heat in years. her face was scrunched in confusion, almost fear at certain points, chest shaking with little whimpers. it had his jeans nearly strangling his hips.

sky glowing with swirls of oranges and yellows, bucky reached for his phone, sending off a quick text to ask if she was all right. through the window, he could see her tapping away at her screen from within the little cocoon she’d fashioned.

> **yeah!! sorry, just been a little busy over here**

the text stared back at him, causing his jaw to clench. why wasn’t she telling him? it’d been a while, but there was no way she didn’t know exactly what was happening inside her. she should want him there to comfort her, help her along.

> **don’t worry about it, doll. still on for breakfast tomorrow, right?**

all he got was a quick thumbs up, and then it was radio silence both through the phone and through her window.

bucky stayed up on the roof all night, waiting for any sign of life from her. at some point, she’d cracked a window in her bedroom, but beyond that he got nothing.

~

when sunlight pierced through his eyelids, bucky groaned out. partially because of the stiffness in his body from sleeping on hard concrete, partially from realizing he’d fallen asleep, but mostly because he could feel that distantly familiar pull deep within his gut.

trying to keep himself together, he grabbed at his phone until it was up against his ear, ringing grating on what little nerves he had left. a shaky breath sounded down the line before he heard her clear her throat.

“bucky…”

“i’m about to head that way,” he interrupted, collecting his few belongings. “i know we just had ‘em last week, but… is it crazy i’m craving bagels again?” there was silence after he forced a chuckle, and bucky spared a glance through her window. no movement.

“i… i think i need a rain check, al- _bucky_ … i’m not feeling that great.”

why wouldn’t she just say it? why was she keeping it from him?

“anything i could help with?” there, he’d basically offered it up on a silver platter. if she would just give in…

“no, thank you. just need some rest probably.”

bucky stood there, staring into her apartment long enough for her to call after him, voice desperate and teetering on a whine.

“gimme a call if you change your mind.”

he didn’t mean to come off like that, but his skin was starting to burn, and he needed to get moving. if his knot wasn’t buried in her by sundown, they’d both be in agony.

~

even from the hall outside her apartment, bucky could smell the arousal pooling from inside. steadying himself against the door, he unlocked it carefully, stepping into the hotbed of nothing but the scent of her slick and a tinge of tears if he focused hard enough.

locking the place up behind him, he switched the bag of supplies over to his other hand, ears picking up on the pained whining coming from her bedroom. not wanting to startle her, or worse, intrude upon her nest, he tapped lightly on the door between them.

“doll? it’s me.”

she groaned out, the sound guttural and strained, ripping him apart from the inside out. “y-you shouldn’t be here… i ca- i don’t know w-what…”

“it’s all right,” he soothed, pressing his forehead to the door. “it’s just your heat. it’s natural.”

“no, no,” she sobbed, “you don’t understand! i shouldn’t… i-i’m on suppressants…”

bucky could hear the shame in her voice, the worry. “these things happen. it’s my fault. i shouldn’t have scented you so much, spent all that time in your space.” when she remained silent, he sighed out, “let me help you.”

it was quiet for a moment before he heard sheets ruffling and muffled footsteps coming up to the other side of the door. a gentle thud vibrated the wood beneath his forehead, as if she’d come to mirror his position.

“i need you so badly, alpha,” she keened. bucky couldn’t get his head back on right in time to respond, so she spoke up again. “w-we shouldn’t do this… everything’s all out of order, and i don’t… i don’t wanna push you o-or scare you off because…”

“ _doll_ ,” he rasped, watching as the doorknob jiggled ever so slightly. “i want this. i want _you_.” it twitched again like she was placing her hand on it and removing it in hesitation. “open the door, omega.”

the door cracked open as they both let out a shaky breath, each one’s scent punching the other in the face. her reluctance to fully open it became apparent when she started revealing herself. bare skin glistening with sweat, heat almost warping the air around it.

a high-pitched yelp ripped up her throat as she threw herself at him, rubbing her face along the hard expanse of his chest. her nose brushed over the base of his neck, moan puffing out against his skin.

“on the bed,” he directed, inhaling along her temple just as she scrambled away to follow his orders. bucky took a few steps, watching her crawl into her nest, face and chest pressed to the mattress, ass up and trembling before him. smirking, he dropped the bag of supplies in front of her nightstand, slowly going about stripping himself.

she was drooling, new streams of slick dripping down her thighs from her center each time she shuddered around nothing. bucky realized now it was nothing but a waste of time to go home and shower before showing up. he was gonna make sure they were both drenched by the end this.

as his jeans dropped to the floor, a gust of wind blew in, drawing his attention to her window that remained open. padding over to close it, he wrapped a hand around himself, growling at the ache plaguing his knot. when he turned back toward the bed, her eyes met his, quickly falling to where his hand was slowly stroking. her irises disappeared as they rolled back into her head, eyelids fluttering with the groan she let out.

“you’re perfect, omega,” he purred, coming to stand just behind her, metal palm spreading over the flesh of her lower back. a violent shiver ripped through her as the cold soothed over her searing skin. “presenting for me… such a good girl.” in a few quick but gentle movements, he had her flat on her back, his own body sliding up hers until he came to rest with their noses almost brushing. “but i wanna watch.”

her eyes were hooded as she stared back at him, glassy in the late morning sun. “a-alpha…”

“tell me what you want,” bucky snarled, keeping their eyes locked heatedly. he could see the way she was fighting against the oblivion that wanted to take over, struggling to focus on his face.

“y-your knot, alpha, i… i _need_ it. _please_ …”

“no,” he bit, watching her eyebrows knit, a childish pout pulling at her lips. his hands wrapped around her wrists, sliding them across the fragrant sheets until her arms came to frame her head. “what you _really_ want.” a squeak popped at the back of her throat, voice struggling through the spit collecting in her mouth. bucky let his hips drop onto hers just slightly, bringing his face down with them. lips grazing against hers as she whined desperately, he coaxed, “tell me, omega.”

“ _pups_ ,” she cried, mouth moving faster than her scrambled mind could. “i want your pups, alpha. _please_ , i-i can’t… i need you…”

a heavy, satisfied sigh pushed through his nose, hands releasing her wrists so he could hook his elbows behind her knees. her body bent deliciously beneath him, thighs pressed to her sides as his own framed her ass.

“line me up,” he instructed, chest rumbling against her own. holding their eye contact like she assumed he wanted, she wormed a hand between them to grasp his cock. out of her control, she gasped shakily at the sheer size of him, pressing the head to her entrance regardless. when her hand came back to rest beside her head, he snatched it up, doing the same with the other.

“bucky,” she whimpered.

linking their fingers, he pressed delicate kisses to her cheek, over her mouth and jaw. it lowered her defenses enough for him to slam forward into her channel. a shout erupted from her chest, shaking his eardrums before he covered her mouth with his own. bucky knew it was just from the shock, all the slick pooling from her leaving hardly any resistance.

nevertheless, she was tight around him, body instinctively beginning to milk him. on her end, the girth of him stretched her walls with an addictive burn. the brunet was like something out of a trashy romance novel; thick muscles and intimidating stature… doting touch and affectionate gaze as he pulled back from her lips.

“that why you tried to keep me out, sweetheart?” he pried, earning a throaty groan as he ground his hips against hers. “hm? afraid to admit how badly you wanted me to stuff my knot in ya? full with my cum, letting it sit in ya ‘til we were sure you were knocked up…”

tears stung at her eyes as his filthy words went straight to her core. he hissed when she clenched around him, pulling back languidly until only his tip remained. the body heat alone would have been enough to start a fire between their chests, but the pleasure that felt like the sweetest of reliefs made her legs tremble. she thought for a moment that she’d pass out.

“you never had to worry,” he cooed, thrusting forward again. her headboard bounced off the wall, hitting it again when he pushed down harder. they both felt it. the press of his head at that ring of tissue deep within her that had her back arching to escape the sore, achey bliss. a cry shook her form, bucky quickly kissing at her cheek again to soothe her.

“i ca- i can’t…”

“you _can_ , omega. i’ve got you. i’ve always had you.” driven by the need to hit that seal again and the throbbing at the base of his cock, bucky started up a rhythm. it was slow but mind-numbingly hard, bed creaking beneath them. “i had you from the moment i saw you… knew i was gonna bury myself in you, flood you- _fuck_ …”

her fingers dug into his, hands shaking from the force. “bucky,” she whimpered, gasping when he growled through a particularly hard thrust.

“quit it,” he snapped, picking up his speed so that he could abuse that little bundle within her. “i’m your alpha…” catching her off guard, her release started barreling outward from deep inside her, getting so teasingly close. “say it.”

“y-you’re my alpha,” she started, ending vowel trailing off into a moan as she fell apart. “my alpha, m-mine…”

“that’s it,” bucky ground out, jaw set from the pressure of her bearing down around him. “gonna milk me dry? huh? that what you want?”

her head dug into the mattress beneath it as he upped his pace once more. the force behind each thrust had her bouncing, hips lifting off the bed for only barely a second before he forced them back down with his own.

“tell me what you want again, omega,” he hissed, unwinding her fingers from his metal ones to grasp the side of her face.

“your pups, alpha. i-i want you to-”

“want me to spill into your womb, huh? plug you up with my knot so it’ll take?” bucky stared down at her as she fumbled through trying to respond; eyes rolling around in her head, lips smacking each time her tongue darted out to wipe away stray drool… “gettin’ knot-drunk already, doll? you gotta stay with me ‘til i fill you up. i wanna see your face when it’s in.”

“alpha,” she sighed, feeling the tightness behind her navel starting to wind up again. through her clenched jaw, she whined out as she felt the mass at the end of his shaft begin to force its way into her. “i can’t ta- can’t take it…”

“i don’t care,” bucky thundered, wrapping his thumb under her jaw to encourage her to bare her neck. “you ready to be mine?” jerkily, she nodded, turning her head fully away from him so he had a perfect view of her unblemished neck. bucky could _see_ the blood thrumming underneath it, ready to set to work healing over the imprint of his teeth.

“do it,” she pleaded, shaking in his hold. her next release was _right there_ , dangling before her, just out of reach no matter how quickly he prodded at her insides. her eyes shut tight when she heard the brunet practically roar into the meat of her throat, teeth grazing but refusing to pierce it. “mate me, alpha! i-i want it, _please!_ please, please, please-”

her begging was cut off as he finally sunk his teeth into her, sending her flying off the edge into this hazy mix of pleasure, pain, and delirium. bucky growled against her, feeling the way her walls gripped at him determinedly. her breathing was ragged, yet somehow peaceful, eyes fluttering but never fully opening or closing.

“all marked up for me,” he panted, marveling at the indents of his teeth in her flesh. ridges glittering in the sunlight with each thrust. “gotta get you knocked up like a good bitch now…” arching up, he looked down their bodies to see himself fucking in and out of her. strings of slick clung to his lap, snapping and forming new with each thrust.

he felt her body going lax under him, looking up to see her eyes starting to close. snarling at her, his metal hand loosened around her jaw just to slap the side of her face hard enough to bring her back down to earth.

gripping it again, he sneered, “you’re gonna give me another one, got it?”

a strained whine gurgled up her throat, head trying to shake back and forth despite his punishing grip.

“no, no, no, no,” he tutted, deepening his thrusts so that the burn of his knot trying to catch on her rim would keep her coherent. “feel that, doll?”

she almost couldn’t hear him over the steady banging of her headboard against the wall, frame creaking and groaning under the weight and force of his pounding. “y-yes,” she eventually croaked.

“you’re gonna be bulging with my cum, yeah? then i’m gonna watch you grow round with my pups…” his arm whirred as he wrapped his hand around one of her breasts, squeezing it until she whimpered pathetically. the sound lilted into a breathy hiss when he slapped at her chest, massaging it before landing another. “watch these fill up with milk, over and over… _fuck_ , i’m gonna keep you swollen with a pup year after year. that what you want, omega?”

grinding himself into her, his knot finally popped into place, throbbing within her walls, forcing a wail from her. “yes! i-i want them, alpha… want them so badly…” a tear slid down the side of her face, mixing in with the sweat along her temples.

the smell in the room alone was enough to bring someone to their knees, and it only caused the brunet to grow more frantic, more feral.

“i know you do, sweetheart,” he rasped, ripping moans and cries from her as he pushed and pulled his knot from her. “i’m gonna give ‘em to you. as many as you want…” the bulbous mass started to tighten, warning him he needed to lock it in before it was too late. “fuck that… i’m giving you as many as i can, and you’re gonna take ‘em all.” he pressed their foreheads together. “understand?”

“y-yes, alpha…”

hearing the title drip from her lips nearly set him off, but bucky was determined to get a few more strokes in before this first time was over.

putting all his weight behind the movements, he snapped his hips down into hers. a loud, sickening cracking filled the air before the world gave out beneath them, and she shouted. either from his knot popping back in or the busted bed… bucky didn’t care as he tossed his head back.

“mate me,” he grit out, continuing to grind down, poking at the barrier within her almost painfully. her free hand clutched his face, pulling him down close enough for her to run her nose over the spot. whining, she took the flesh into her mouth, biting down to seal their fate. bucky gripped her hand hard enough for her to feel the bones grinding together, lifting their fists, and slamming them back onto the mattress. “harder!”

when her teeth sliced deeper into his throat, he howled out, shooting off inside her. muffled, she moaned around his flesh, trying to control how hard she bit down as another wave of ecstasy took over. she could feel him gushing within her, warmth spreading through her channel as his knot swelled further.

the alpha’s hips bucked with each rope, causing a few more boards to snap beneath them. a long, hoarse groan left him, chest heaving after it.

and then it was eerily quiet, save for their heavy breathing and the occasional whimper from her as his knot adjusted within her. bucky kept his eyes on her, watching as she struggled to stay awake. with a grin forming on her lips, she finally drifted off, little snores taking over the silence.

~

the next time she was aware of her surroundings, bucky was still inside her, but the sky outside was dark, and her battered bed had been removed from under the mattress and boxspring. below her navel was heavy, a fullness to it that was indescribable.

“what… has it not gone down?” she croaked out, realizing she was now sprawled atop his chest.

it rumbled beneath her as he laughed, “we’re on number three, doll. don’t remember?” and truthfully, she didn’t. from what she remembered, she had been out cold after that first take. the thought had her head pounding, walls clenching around him on her own. “ _fuck_ … did ya think i was just carrying you around on me while i cleaned up?”

grinning, she snuggled into the hairs along his chest. “i’m sure you _could_.” his flesh hand came up to cradle the side of her face, and she wrapped her own around his forearm, fingers dancing through the hair there. “a-are you in your rut?” bucky hummed in agreement, stroking his thumb across her cheek.

her eyes danced around her room, lit only by the candle she kept on her nightstand. there were granola bar wrappers scattered around, two pitchers of water on the floor beside them, one completely empty. fruit scraps were thrown haphazardly into containers from her fridge, and she smiled at the little remnants of his caring for her.

“was i in and out?”

“yeah,” he chuckled, “woke up for snacks, water, and knot, and then gone before i could even talk to ya.”

“sorry,” she mumbled, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment.

it was quiet again, the weight of everything settling over her. there was an ache in her neck that confirmed her blurry memory without her having to trace her fingers over it.

giggling, she nuzzled her face back into his chest, trying to keep the excitement from exploding out of her.

bucky maneuvered them so she could rest on the mattress more than his hard body, flesh hand sliding between them so he could push into the crease below her stomach and atop her mound. “feel all that?” he asked around a grin.

her muscles seized under the pressure, nothing but an almost pained gasp falling from her parted lips. “mhm,” she wheezed.

“think it took?”

she groaned a little as he removed his hand, pressing her face back into his shoulder when her body relaxed again. “maybe…”

“i want it,” he stated, watching her face for any sign of hesitance.

“so do i…”

“no,” he bit, gripping onto her jaw. “i mean it.” before she could respond, he continued, “i’m not just some punk that was blowin’ smoke ‘cause my knot ached. you’re mine, and i’m yours. i’m gonna give you everything you deserve, all of it. the house, the kids, the love…” his hand fell away so he could brush his knuckles over the torn flesh at the juncture of her neck. “this,” he marveled, “means somethin’ to me.”

swallowing down the tears that were threatening to push forward, she wiggled her arm out from under her to touch his own mark. “guess i’m stuck with you then, huh?”

bucky hummed, sucking his teeth for a second before he rolled her under him, her back flat on the mattress once more. smirking down at her, he ground his hips, letting her feel the way he’d begun to swell again inside her. “in more ways than one it seems.”


End file.
